Iceberg
The Iceberg is a location near Club Penguin Island. It is (as its name implies) an iceberg on the northeastern part of the island, and is considered a secret room (although it can be accessible via the Map, EPF Spy Phone, and via Jet Pack Adventure). It is currently the only secret room visible on the Map, which means that it's not marked with a roll-over label indicating its presence. To the east of the room is the Aqua Grabber which, once clicked on, allows you to launch the Aqua Grabber game. Tipping the Iceberg Many penguins believe that it is possible to tip the Iceberg, though a falsely successful attempt was in a WaddleOn video.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AqcvMqU4k2Q However, penguins try daily to tip the Iceberg. They do this by attracting more people to come to the room and using hard hats to "drill" on the ice. The closest the Iceberg came to tipping was when it melted during the April Fools Party 2008. Tipping the Iceberg is not possible, there is no function in the Swf contents that could cause such an event. The only thing achievable from multiple penguins drilling on the Ice Berg is the Berg Drill! Stamp. However, it was discovered by Theone2347 that it is possible in late 2013...... just go onto the slant on the iceberg when there is nobody else on the iceberg (do this by going to an inactive server) and stand on it for 3 hours. You will have to move slightly around on it every once in a while or you will be kicked from the game. If a penguin steps anywhere else than the slope, you will have to wait another 3 hours as well as get that penguin on the slope. Each penguin on the slope, however, decreases the time it will take by .5% each penguin. 'This text might be a troll but there will be a testing soon. Parties *During the Holiday Parties, a small Christmas tree is there. When you click on it will grow. *Before the Submarine Party 2008, there was a lot of construction going on at the Iceberg. *When the April Fools' Party 2008 came, the Iceberg became a real bowl of water with ice cubes. *During the Water Party 2008, you could enter the Mega Whale from there. *During the Fall Fairs, the Iceberg became a ball pit. *During the Music Jams (except for the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam), the Penguin Band played on the Iceberg. It would not count as meeting them, however. *During the Halloween solar eclipse of 2006, the Aurora Australis (commonly known as the Southern Lights), were visible. *During the Puffle Party 2009 the Iceberg was decorated with pink, and there were pink puffles, a trampoline and a skipping rope. Also, a puffle with a snorkel would swim around. *During the St. Patrick's Day 2009 party, the new music was played and a rainbow coming from the Ski Hill to another location, was shown in the background. *During the April Fools' Party 2009 party, there were boxes here. *At the Festival of Flight, you could see Club Penguin in the air from here. *During the Holiday Party 2009, there was a small tree in the middle of the iceberg. If penguins danced, the tree would grow bigger. The small tree was a reference to The Peanuts Gangs Christmas special. *During the April Fools Party 2010, the Iceberg was filled with boxes again and a sign that had multiple arrows. *On certain occasions (such as the Festival of Lights, fireworks can be seen. *During the Island Adventure Party 2010, a paper boat was here as well as a shipwrecked boat. *During the Halloween Party 2010, the Iceberg became a gigantic pumpkin. Wearing the Hard Hat, Miners Helmet, Red Hard Hat, Green Hard Hat and dance will make the gigantic pumpkin into a gigantic jack-o-lantern. *During the Puffle Party 2012, the Iceberg was the Pink Puffle's domain. *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012, the Iceberg had a miniature cardboard model of Club Penguin Island and the buildings around it, which could be squashed when walking on them. *The iceberg was a giant pumpkin for the Halloween Party 2012, and when you drilled on it, it became a Jack O' Lantern. *During Operation: Blackout, the Iceberg was covered in snow. *At any occasion the Iceberg can be either raining, have comets flying, or have snowy weather in the background depending on the amount of penguins dancing with the Water, Fire, or Snow Suits. *During the Prehistoric Party 2013, the Iceberg was a large chunk of ice with the prehistoric shark C. megalodon frozen inside. *During the Puffle Party 2013, the Iceberg was decorated just like in the Puffle Party 2012. *During the Halloween Party 2013, it was decorated the same as the Halloween Party 2012. *During Operation: Puffle, the sky was darkened and the full moon was visible. *Holiday Party 2013's iceberg had the same design as Holiday Party 2012. *During the Prehistoric Party 2014 C. megalodon escaped from the prehistoric iceberg to the present-day iceberg. *During The Fair 2014, the sky of the Iceberg had been changed to show a reddish glow from the horizon; thus portraying dusk/sunset. This was done as the busiest and best time as fairs in real life usually occur during this time. **Almost every other room had also showed the same sky. Pins that were/are located there A list of all the pins hidden in the Iceberg are listed below: *Ice Block pin *Golden Wheel Pin (via Aqua Grabber) *O-Berry Pin *Puffer Fish Pin *Seashell Pin *Water Pin *Gold Anchor Pin *Telescope Pin *Conch Shell Pin *Fruit Combo Pin *One Eyed Puffle Pin Trivia *It is the only main room in Club Penguin that is not connected to the main island. *It is not possible to tip the Iceberg, but while 30 penguins or more will be drilling using any hard hat, the Berg Drill! stamp can be obtained. *It's the only place that you can't access by waddling. *It is rumored that the Iceberg is the same iceberg as Herbert went to Club Penguin. However, there are no sources that confirm this. *One of the 101 Days of Fun activities was to try to tip the Iceberg. *There was actually a C. megalodon (large prehistoric shark) frozen in the iceberg, as revealed at the Prehistoric Party 2013. This may explain why the iceberg had never moved and the iceberg's hump. *However, the Megalodon escaped the Iceberg, as seen in the Prehistoric Party 2014. *The Iceberg is portrayed as being "flipped" in #WaddleOn Episode 3. *After the update on July 11, 2013, the Iceberg could be seen from the Mine Shack; however, it can not be accessed from there. *In issue #432 of the Club Penguin Times, Aunt Arctic said there is a rumor about something swimming around the Iceberg, a reference to the Megalodon from the Prehistoric Party 2014. **This may also be a reference to the rumors about Megalodons still alive and to "Submarine", a real life giant Shark who is rumored to be a Megalodon. *Gary said in a message on the Elite Spy Phone about a possible soon renovation of the iceberg. *Since the Prehistoric Party 2014 ended, the Megalodon could be seen swimming to the left of the Iceberg every hour. *Polo Field and other moderators have fooled many people into believing that it is possible to tip the Ice Berg. *Countless programmers have checked the Ice Berg files and no evidence of an Ice Berg tipping function was found. Gallery Graphical Designs Current Iceberg.png|2008–present Map icons Old_Map_Iceberg.png|The Iceberg on the old map. New_Iceberg_icon.png|The Iceberg on the current map. Holiday party Map Icon Iceburg.PNG|The Iceberg as seen during the Holiday Party 2012. Parties 2007 Snow Iceberg.PNG|The Iceberg during the Festival of Snow. Iceberg summer party.png|The Iceberg during the Summer Kickoff Party 2007. Water Party 2007 Iceberg.jpg|The Iceberg during the Water Party 2007. Iceberg during Halloween Party 2007.png|The Iceberg during the Halloween Party 2007. Iceberg during Christmas Party 2007.png|The Iceberg during the Christmas Party 2007. 2008 SaveMigratorProjectIceberg.png|During Save the Migrator Project. April Fools' Party 2008 Iceberg.png|The Iceberg during the April Fools 2008 party. Musicjamberg.png|During Music Jam 2008. Xmasiceberg.PNG|The Iceberg decorated for Christmas. 2009 PufflePartyIceberg2009to2011.png|The Iceberg during the Puffle Party 2009. IcebergStPatricksDayParty2009.png|The Iceberg during St. Patrick's Day Party 2009. Iceberg during Adventure Party 2009.png|The Iceberg during Adventure Party 2009. MusicJam2009ConstructionIceberg.png|The Iceberg during the Construction of the Music Jam 2009. mjice.png|The Iceberg during the Music Jam 2009 Iceberg during Festival of Flight 2009.png|Iceberg during the Festival of Flight. IcebergTheFair2009.png|The Iceberg during The Fair 2009. Iceberg during Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt 2009.png|The Iceberg during Sensei's Scavenger Hunt. Iceberg during Halloween Party 2009.png|The Iceberg during Halloween Party 2009. HolidayParty2009And2011Iceberg.png|The Iceberg during the Holiday Party 2009. 2010 IcebergPufflePartyConstruction.png|The Iceberg during the Construction of the Puffle Party 2010. PufflePartyIceberg2009to2011.png|The Iceberg during Puffle Party 2010. Berg_aprilfools2010.png|The Iceberg during the April Fools' Party 2010 and the 2011. IAPIceberg.png|The Iceberg in the Island Adventure Party 2010. Iceberg during Music Jam 2010.png|The Iceberg during Music Jam 2010. IcebergTheFair2009.png|The Iceberg during The Fair 2010. HalloweenPartyIcebergPumpkin.png|The Iceberg during the Halloween Party 2010. Iceberg during The Great Storm of 2010 before rain.png|The Iceberg during The Great Storm of 2010 before rain. IcebergGreatStorm2010Rain.png|The Iceberg during The Great Storm of 2010 during Rain. Iceberg during Holiday Party 2010.png|The Iceberg during the Holiday Party 2010. 2011 IcebergPufflePartyConstruction.png|The Iceberg during the Construction of the Puffle Party 2011. PufflePartyIceberg2009to2011.png|The Iceberg during the Puffle Party 2011. Berg aprilfools2010.png|The Iceberg during the April Fools Party 2011. MusicJam2011IcebergNoPB.png|The Iceberg during the Music Jam 2011 (without the Penguin Band). MusicJam2011IcebergPB.png|The Iceberg during the Music Jam 2011 (With the Penguin Band). IcebergIslandAdventureParty2011.png|The Iceberg during the Island Adventure Party 2011. Iceberg during The Fair 2012.png|The Iceberg during The Fair 2011. IcebergHalloweenPartyPumpkin2011And2012.png|The Iceberg during the Halloween Party 2011. HolidayParty2009And2011Iceberg.png|The Iceberg during the Holiday Party 2011. 2012 Iceberg during Underwater Expedition 2012.png|The Iceberg during the Underwater Expedition. IcebergPufflePartyConstruction.png|The Iceberg during Construction of the Puffle Party 2012. Icebergpuffleparty2012.png|The Iceberg during the Puffle Party 2012. MarvelSuperHeroTakeover2012Iceberg.png|The Iceberg during the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012. IcebergUltimateJam2012.png|The Iceberg during the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. Iceberg during The Fair 2012.png|The Iceberg during The Fair 2012. IcebergHalloweenPartyPumpkin2011And2012.png|The Iceberg during the Halloween Party 2012. 123kitten1HappyHaloween!-2012.png|The Iceberg when drilled on during the Halloween Party 2012. Iceberg during Operation Blackout 2012.png|The Iceberg during Operation: Blackout. Cp224.PNG|Iceberg after finishing Operation: Blackout. Iceberg during Holiday Party 2012.png|The Iceberg during the Holiday Party 2012. 2013 I.png|Iceberg during the Prehistoric Party 2013 (note the giant shark, C. megalodon). Iceberg_hollywood.png|The Iceberg during the Hollywood Party. IcebergPuffleParty2013.png|Iceberg during the Puffle Party 2013. IcebergStarWarsPartyWeek1.png|Iceberg during the Construction of the Star Wars Takeover (Week #1). IcebergStarWarsPartyWeek2.png|Iceberg during the Construction of the Star Wars Takeover (Week #2). IcebergStarWarsParty.png|Iceberg during the Star Wars Takeover. Halloween2013Berg.png|The Iceberg during the Halloween Party 2013. Diwali_Iceberg.png|The Iceberg during the Festival of Lights. OperationPuffleIceberg.png|The Iceberg during Operation: Puffle. HolidayParty13 Iceberg.PNG|The Iceberg during the Holiday Party 2013. IcebergSmallTreeHolidayParty2013.png|The Iceberg during the Holiday Party 2013 (small tree). 2014 File:PrehistoricIceberg2014.png|The Iceberg during the Prehistoric Party 2014 when the megalodon escaped. TheFair2014Berg.png|The Iceberg during The Fair 2014. Other TipTheIcebergDrillers.jpg|Some penguins wearing Hard Hats trying to tip the Iceberg. Mine Berg.png|The Iceberg as seen from the Mine Shack. Iceberg seen from PSA Island monitoring camera.PNG|The Iceberg, as seen from the Snow Forts surveillance footage in Mission 7. icebergcomic.PNG Iceberg_during_Case_of_the_Missing_Puffles2.png|As seen in Case of the Missing Puffles References See also *Aqua Grabber SWFs *Iceberg Category:Sea Category:Aqua Grabber Category:Islands Category:Miscellaneous Category:Around Club Penguin Category:Secret Room